official_productive_industriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Base Platform
The Base Platform is an essential technical aspect of almost every Productive Industries item, serving a role akin to Miner's Haven's Hitbox parts. Every dropper, collector, upgrader, depot, power item and decoration has a base platform, as one is required to make the item placable. Dimensions and Limitations Base Platforms must always be within set size constraints. The Base Platform must be 0.2 studs tall, and its X and Z axes must be within multiples of 4 (the size of the game's grid). It is possible to make a Base Platform any colour, material, transparency or reflectance. This is widely used by items such as the Tanzanite Mortar, which uses a Base Platform with transparency 1 (making it invisible) to create the illusion of a Base Platform not being present. Other items, such as the Radioactive Decadence Warehouse, use this illusion in different ways - in the Warehouse's example, it uses it to make the Base Platform look to be a compound 2-dimensional shape, by using fake Base Platforms in the stead of the real one for the cosmetic aspect. It is possible to use a mesh for the Base Platform as well (provided it is inserted into a standard Part), although the only item that does this is the Galactic Nova Insignia, which uses a CylinderMesh to make the Base Platform appear as a circle. It is possible to apply Decals and Textures to the Base Platform, as seen in the Dark Artist tier. It is highly unlikely that a Union, MeshPart or Wedge will work as a valid Base Platform, but no testing in this regard has been made. Colour Coding To an extent, the Base Platform can be used to see at a glance what tier an item is. The tiers with their own Base Platform colours are shown here, in the order colour-material-transparency; *Primitive: Burnt Sierra, WoodPlanks, 0 *Regular: Smoky grey, DiamondPlate, 0 *Adept: Really black, DiamondPlate, 0 *Enhanced: Magenta, DiamondPlate, 0 *Advanced: Hot pink, Granite, 0 *Legendary: Alder, Marble, 0 *Ancient Prime: Bronze, CorrodedMetal, 0 *Aquamarine: Bright blue, SmoothPlastic, 0.5 *Ethereal: Institutional white, Neon, 0.75 *Ominous Dunes: Pastel yellow, Sand, 0.41 *Chocolate Factory: Cocoa, Concrete, 0 *Common: Burgundy, WoodPlanks, 0 *Uncommon: Lime green, Fabric, 0 *Rare and Diamond: Teal, Slate, 0 *Ultimate: New Yeller, Foil, 0 *Extreme: Maroon, Granite, 0 *Mutated Emerald: Forest green, Foil, 0 *Alien: Bright blue, Granite, 0 *Galactic Supreme: Gold, Brick, 0 *Corrupted Alchemy: Forest green, Slate, 0 *Dark Artist: Mulberry, Granite, 0'' (plus extra textures)'' *Entropic: Really black, Sand, 0 *Marble: Institutional white, Marble, 0 *Marble Minus: Really red, Fabric, 0 *Gem Item: Hot pink, Foil, 0 *Twitter: Cyan, Ice, 0 *Galactic Nova: Bright bluish green, Ice, 0 *Halloween Limited: Really black, Slate, 0 Exceptions *Iron Factory: whilst being an Advanced item, has the base platform of an Extreme item. **This is because the Iron Factory used to be graded as an Extreme item, but was changed to Advanced with its introduction to Normal mode. *Colossal Panel: whilst being a Corrupted Alchemy item, has the base platform of an Extreme item. *The Fantastic Platinum Lunar Cell: whilst being a Rare item, has the base platform of an Ultimate item. **This is because the Fantastic Platinum Lunar Cell used to be graded as an Ultimate item, but was changed to Rare later. ***The Platinum Concentrator Solar Cell and Crimson Force were in a similar position up to their remodels. *Crimson Judgement: has its own base platform of Really black, Granite, 0 **It used to have a base platform of'' Cocoa, Granite, 0, most likely due to a mix-up in attempting to create the Extreme base platform. *Pearl Magnifier: has its own base platform of 'Institutional white, Brick, 0' *Multiple Gem Items have different base platforms for cosmetic reasons. ''(There may be more I'm forgetting) Category:Technical